


A New Member In The Family

by justansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Baby - Freeform, Fluff, No mpreg, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justansgirl/pseuds/justansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had been very excited for this day, realizing all their efforts and worries finally gave in. After almost a year and a half of paper work, home studies and constant visits from the adopting agency to make sure their house was suited for a baby, for their baby, it all had come to this very day when they would finally be able to have their girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Member In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another fanfic for the DESTIEL FOREVER FANFIC CHALLENGE.  
> I'm really sorry for posting it so late, but I was swamped with work and school and I'm really sorry, but here it is and I hope you guys like it!  
> I don't like mpreg, so I opted for adoption! Also, I thought it would be more fluffy after all the waiting and stuff that the adoption involves.

Dean and Castiel had been very excited for this day, realizing all their efforts and worries finally gave in. After almost a year and a half of paper work, home studies and constant visits from the adopting agency to make sure their house was suited for a baby, for their baby, it all had come to this very day when they would finally be able to have their girl.

  
They had talked about the matter for a while, Dean not being sure that he would be a good Dad and scared that he would turn into his father at some point. But luckily, there was Cas to tell him otherwise, to make him see how a good and caring Dad he would become and that he was nervous to have a baby as well, but he was sure that as long as they were together, they would make it work.  
The whole process started one evening when they called to make an appointment with the agency and after a few days, they were sitting in the waiting room, nervous as hell and holding hands tightly as they waited for the person they spoke on the phone to arrive.

  
A lady appeared after a couple of minutes and greeted them with a wide smile, “You must be Dean and Castiel Winchester,” she said as she shook hands with them.

”We are,” Dean replied with a small nod.

“Please follow me,” The woman said and walked towards a room with the couple following her closely behind.

  
They started with signing some papers and a introduction about what the adoption involved. Later people from the agency started going to their house for inspections, they had economical studies, they researched about their lives, and a lot of questions to go through. It was tiring, it really was, but they knew it would be worth it once they had their baby girl in their arms.  
Everything happened really fast once they were told they would be able to have their girl, they signed a couple more papers, they talked with the mother of the baby they were going to adopt and before they realized, they were walking with their baby girl inside their house.  
Obviously, they had prepared to receive their baby girl. Cas might have gone a bit overboard with all the security gates and protections to make sure everything was safe for their baby, but Dean was too busy making sure sure that her room, her crib and all of her new belongings were suitable for each month of her growth to tell Cas to tone it down, but he was glad that their house was safe, anyways.

They walked upstairs, Castiel holding the baby protectively in his arms and sat down on the small couch they put on their girl’s room. Neither Cas nor Dean said a single word as they looked at their baby sleeping, Dean with a hand wrapped around Cas, leaning a bit into him to take a closer look of their baby. After a couple of minutes, the baby started opening her eyes slowly and stared at the couple with wide eyes for a few seconds before she started crying. Well… That was not the reaction they were expecting, but they both chuckled before Dean reached for a bottle to feed their girl, whom immediately stopped crying as she started eating, still staring at them as Cas fed her.

“Hey there, Mary,” Dean said quietly as he stroked her belly softly with one finger, smiling a little at her.

“She’s beautiful,” Castiel mentioned as Mary finished eating and smiled fondly at her.

“She is,” Dean agreed and leaned to kiss his husband’s cheek.

“I love you, Cas,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, making him smile widely at the words.

“I love you too,” he replied and kissed Dean lovingly.

Mary smiled at both of them and giggled a little, “And it seems that she loves us as well,” Dean said playfully and chuckled as he picked up Mary and kissed her cheek. Mary giggled again and reached her hands out to touch Dean’s face. “We’re your daddies now, Mary… But I’m the coolest dad,” Dean said playfully as Mary grabbed his face with her tiny hands, making Dean and Cas chuckle.

Of course they had told Sam and Jess, Ellen, Jo, Bobby and the rest of their friends about their new baby, all of them supporting the couple through the adoption process and cheering them up whenever they had an obstacle in between. Sam and Jess arrived in the afternoon, Charlie following after a few minutes and Bobby being the last one after a couple of hours. They all had dinner, but the food was forgotten as all the attention was on Dean and Cas’ daughter. Everyone came with presents, Sam and Jess with some clothes and shoes for Mary, Bobby bought her a few toys, Ellen and Jo gave them pacifiers and bottles for the baby and Charlie a brand new baby monitor with a camera and hd sound for the couple among other gifts from the rest of their friends that were a mix between clothes, food and toys. After everyone finished eating, they took turns to carry the baby before they started retreating after a while when Mary fell asleep, but the couple promised to invite them again for Mary’s monthly anniversary to have a small reunion.

Everyone said their good bye’s and soon, the only people left in the house were Dean, Cas and Mary. The couple went back upstairs and Dean carefully set Mary in the crib they had put in their bedroom, making sure she wouldn’t wake up. They both looked at her for a couple of minutes and as they smiled at their baby, they realized everything they went through was worth it as they saw their baby sleeping in her crib. They still had to get used to get up at 4am to feed Mary or calm her down whenever she cried. Both of them were getting really tired lately, but as the time passed and Mary grew older, they learned to cherish every single moment they spent with her.

Like that one time when Cas woke up to find Dean sleeping with Mary in her arms on the couch, or when Dean laughed at the face Cas had when Mary first threw up on him, or after those long days at work when they were in bed at night, wrapped in each other’s arms and whispering things to each other with wide smiles until they kissed good night, or the time when Dean dropped his mug and almost cried when Mary said “daddy” to him while she ate her breakfast and Cas got really excited after a couple of days when Mary said “papa”.

And now, as they watched their now, 2-year-old Mary sleep, after a lot of sleepless nights, morning rushes to pack everything for the baby, smelly diapers, after hearing Mary's cries when she got her vaccines, Dean and Cas agreed that they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was kinda short, I'm still working on how to make fanfics a bit more lengthy but I hope you liked it anyways :)


End file.
